Growncool7
This change of hands was highly anticipated by the members of UCR. The high ranks and low ranks were unhappy with Jkoscar02's presidency wanted another president. Growncool7 beat out competitors such as Pragmatist (Dboot98) and Trick555 to claim UCR for his first shot at leading. His first days were met with positive reactions from the members of UCR but the Clans & Guilds forumers were skeptical. Growncool7 immediately began work on helping fix UCR and improvement would show almost immediately with the number of members attending events rising dramatically since the end of Jkoscar02's presidency. Things were finally looking up for the United Clan of ROBLOX. As Growncool7 began slowly spiraling into inactivity like the previous presidents. Jkoscar02 publicly expressed his disappointment in Grown and regret in selecting him as his successor. The High Ranks of UCR were still confident that Growncool7 would manage UCR like a true leader. Throughout this time of Grown's apparent inactivity, many questionable moves were made by High Ranks whose activity also began to fall. The United Clan of ROBLOX began taking on clans such as Skilled Force, and Fleetcom, hoping that they could pull off a miraculous victory and assure their ascendance to the top of the clan world once again. These wars started off with high levels of confidence. However UCR ended up surrendering in these wars to save energy against overwhelming odds. These actions were very controversial and hurt UCR's reputation significantly. During this time, High Rank and Second-In-Command CPTKurk, was highly criticized for some of his actions both inside and outside of the clan's affairs. After evaluating UCR's alliances he came to the decision to remove UAF because he believed that they were not contributing to the alliance and were leeching off of UCR more than they were helping. The clan world and UCR were very evenly split on the decision with CPTKurk remaining confident that he made the right choice even after UAF declared war in retaliation, which was soon cancelled. The more famous incident was referred to as Operation Mockingjay. CPTKurk was contacted by Pragmatist, ThePhantonHourGlass, and Poisonlava one night in an attempt to persuade him to join their cause. He was extremely skeptical as this happened before to him earlier that year but declined their offer. This time however, he and Pragmatist would reach an agreement. Pragmatist would take ownership of UCR from Kurk after Growncool7 retired and he would help CPTKurk fix UCR, and then return the group to him. Pragmatist later contacted the other High Ranks of UCR who said that they agreed to this proposition but instead began to form an operation to sabotage the two and prevent them from taking control of UCR. CPTKurk told Growncool7 about the proposition and he had no issue with it seeing as there would be no harm done. Growncool7 asked to be kept in the loop on everything and CPTKurk complied. Killer6199, leader of Operation Mockingjay, never tried to convince CPTKurk that Pragmatist was up to no good, leading CPTKurk to believe that Killer6199 wanted to get rid of him. As the members of Operation Mockingjay chased off Pragmatist, an apology came from CPTKurk for being "gullible" and he claimed to have "nothing but good intentions" when speaking with Pragmatist. He continuously stated that Growncool7 was told all about it while the discussions were had and that the event was not meant to be a rebellion regardless of what Killer6199 thought. Killer6199 denounced CPTKurk, calling him a traitor, and convinced Growncool7 to replace himself with CPTKurk, who Growncool7 promised was going to be the next president. On New Years Eve, CPTKurk was demoted for the first time since his return to UCR 14 months ago and later resigned altogether not to return until Rapster2's presidency.